


Burn The Witch

by LemonsandRosemary



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Light BDSM, Light Choking, Mention of Mental Health Issues, PWP, Sex, Song fic, Sort Of, Vaginal Fingering, explicit - Freeform, i swear it's not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsandRosemary/pseuds/LemonsandRosemary
Summary: Lou and Debbie have an argument... and then they make up ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)I report pedophilesDon’t interact with my fics if you post/read ageplay or stuff that features minors, even if they’re aged up





	Burn The Witch

**Author's Note:**

> This is uh... a songfic? I’ve never written one before but this song from Emma Blackery’s newest album really gave me some feelings. Forgive me if it’s cheesy, there won’t be huge chunks of song in the middle of the fic but some of the lines are taken somewhat straight from the song. The whole album is worth a listen if you’ve got the time tbh! 
> 
> Song: Burn The Witch - Emma Blackery  
> Album: Villains - Emma Blackery

Lou sighed, “So this whole thing - five years’ worth of work - it’s all to get back at some… guy?”  
Debbie frowned, “He put me in jail for years Lou, don’t you think I have a right to payback?”  
Lou’s jaw tensed. “I didn’t realise you had such strong feelings for him.” She crossed her arms and looked at the floor.  
Debbie scoffed, “It’s not feelings, Lou, I’m pissed.”  
Lou raised her eyebrows, “Yeah, I know what that’s like.”’  
Debbie paused. “Are you mad at me? For getting sent to jail?”  
Lou narrowed her eyes, “It was fucking inconvenient, I’ll give you that.”  
“Lou, I went to jail. I didn’t orchestrate that. I’m planning this whole heist because I’m livid about it.” It was all Debbie could manage not to audibly growl at Lou.  
“But that’s not what this is Debbie. This is a sick revenge fantasy. You’re risking being sent back to jail for the rest of your life for some guy.” Lou crossed the floor and grabbed the nearest drink receptacle - a mug with ‘World’s Best Boss’ stamped across it; a joke gift from her favourite bartender. She grabbed the nearest carton of juice and poured the rest of it into the mug. She didn’t offer Debbie anything.  
“Some guy? He put me in jail. I trusted him.” Debbie followed Lou, “Do you really not see why I have to do this?”  
Lou walked past Debbie without making eye contact. “No, frankly, I don’t.” She sat down heavily on the couch.  
Debbie kept her distance. “I can’t let it go, Lou, I didn’t deserve to be in jail.”  
“Oh honey, both of us deserve to be in jail for about six hundred years, you just got caught red handed for something you didn’t happen to do.”  
Debbie tugged at her sleeve; a deeper sense of lingering doubt was starting to creep back in. The inky blackness that fogged the back of her brain had been much harder to ignore when she’d been locked in a cell with only an orange jumpsuit for company, “Are you glad I went to jail?”  
Lou rolled her eyes, “Debbie, I lost my best friend for five years. Of course I’m not glad. That’s what we’re arguing about.” she snipped.  
“We’re arguing because you won’t help me.” The blackness was threatening to completely obscure her common sense any second now.  
“I’m not saying I won’t help you, I’m saying your motives are wrong. Whatever happened to some good old fashioned chaos for the sake of chaos?” Lou downed the rest of her drink and moved to the kitchen for something stronger.  
Debbie raised her eyebrows, “Or for the sake of money.”  
Lou wheeled around, “Not everyone comes from the Ocean family, some of us have to get by.” She took a swig of vodka from the bottle.  
Debbie laughed, “Owning a bar is not what normal people would call ‘getting by’ Lou.”  
“Oh so now this is a criticism of my business practices?”  
“Fuck off, Lou, you know that’s not what this is about.”  
Lou poured more of the vodka into her mug and leaned over Debbie, “Yeah, it’s about your inability to let a dick go.”  
“No. I’m gonna say it. It’s about your inability to accept that I didn’t choose you.” Debbie snarled.  
Lou winced and before she realised what was happening she threw the mug behind Debbie at the wall. “Fuck off, Debbie. You don’t get to paint me as this pining, lonely dyke to anyone who’ll listen. You fucking loved me, you fucking got off on it. You pretending you didn’t notice me throwing myself at you and me pretending not to notice you fucking yourself about it later. You backed out. Don’t push that on me.”  
Debbie gritted her teeth, “Liar.”  
“Bitch.”  
“Hypocrite.”  
“Oh burn the witch, Debbie. I’ve been nothing but good to you.” Lou snarled.  
Debbie squared up to Lou, she was a good three inches shorter than her and she knew Lou was aware of it, but she also knew that people rarely confronted Lou directly.  
“You are attacking me for a job that will make you a millionaire. You’ve done nothing but criticise my choices ever since I rejected you.”  
Lou scoffed but didn’t break eye contact, “You didn’t reject me Debbie, although I know that’s what you like to tell yourself, you couldn’t handle forgoing your ‘good-girl’ image. Being gay is hard, I get it, and you chose to opt-out.” Lou shrugged, “You got scared.”  
Debbie felt the anger rising like bile in her throat. The problem was, she couldn’t dispute it. 

She and Lou had shared several moments over the years. She couldn’t quite pin them down at the time, although she could usually tell after it had happened. She would catch Lou’s eyes across a crowded room or they had to share beds on a job. The most intense moment she could remember was a few months after they had met, she had invited Lou to her family’s for thanksgiving. She hadn’t really considered what it must have looked like to her family; for her to bring a girl home. She had known Lou would be on her own so it seemed like second nature to bring her but to show up with a woman - a woman who looked like Lou nonetheless. A few comments and jokes had flown around the room and then, later in the evening after a few drinks, Lou had followed Debbie to the bathroom and smiled in a way that Debbie couldn’t resist. Half an hour later Debbie had to sheepishly answer the door to her brother while Lou pretended to try to wipe Debbie’s lipstick off her face.  
Danny rolled his eyes, “Y’know I didn’t have you pegged as a ladies girl, Deb,” and then, with a glance at Lou, “although I can’t say I blame you.”  
Lou looked him up and down just as he had done to her and narrowed her eyes, “Keep your thoughts to yourself, big man.” 

“You were rude to my brother.” She blurted out.  
Lou frowned, “Wait, what? That’s what this is about? I was rude to your brother?”  
Debbie froze. Of course that wasn’t what it was about. She regretted Claude and she regretted denying herself for so long. She looked at the floor.  
Lou groaned in frustration, “Spit it out Deb, this isn’t about Danny and you know it.”  
Debbie looked at Lou, she put her hands either side of Lou’s face. Lou nodded. 

Debbie felt Lou’s teeth on her lips, and then on her neck. Debbie gasped. Lou grasped the back of Debbie’s neck and kissed her harder. Debbie’s hands wandered, one found a place in Lou’s hair and the other on her hip. Debbie’s tongue tested the edge of Lou’s lip before she found herself moaning again.  
“Lou, I want-” She gasped, “fuck me.” And then she added, “Please.”  
Lou wasted no time and pushed Debbie against the wall by her throat. Debbie felt Lou’s fingers find their way into her underwear and thrust into her cunt. Debbie, abandoning all semblance of dignity gasped and bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, before grabbing at the back of Lou’s jacket in a futile effort to stop her legs from giving out. Lou used her free hand to hitch Debbie’s leg around her own before gliding her fingers across Debbie’s swollen clit. Debbie dug her fingernails into the nearest piece of flesh she could reach and cried out,  
“Lou please, I-” she swallowed hard, swallowing everything she wanted to say along with a tang of metal, and then, more quietly, “please.”  
Lou thrust her fingers back into Debbie’s cunt, faster this time, and continued to tease her clit with her thumb. She moved her other hand from Debbie’s thigh back to her throat and began to push harder. Debbie threw her head back against the wall and tried to keep her breathing steady. She began to see stars, her vision started to tinge black at the edges and, just when she thought she might pass out, Lou pressed the heel of her hand into her clit and Debbie came harder than she thought possible. She felt her clit pulse underneath Lou’s hand and she ground her hips to prolong the orgasm; warmth radiating from her cunt through her body. Lou continued to stroke Debbie’s clit until she stopped convulsing. After Debbie thought her legs would hold her weight again, she took her weight off Lou and looked up.  
“Lou, I-”  
“Don’t worry, Deb, you can thank me later.” It was all Debbie could do but to watch Lou’s hips sway as she walked over to collect the pieces of her shattered mug.


End file.
